Arrepentimiento
by Yo soy Rick
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hiccup no hubiera cambiado la ideología de Astrid y Berk sobre los dragones? Arrepentimiento
1. Chapter 1

–¡Me voy!, ¡Nos vamos!, es hora de empacar.

–Creo que tu y yo tomaremos unas vacaciones, para siempre.

Chimuelo miraba estupefacto a Hipo, este sólo respondió con un suspiro que daba mucho de que pensar.

–Se que no te quieres ir amigo, a decir verdad, yo tampoco me quiero ir… ¡pero es completamente necesario!.- se dijo a si mismo, no tenía intenciones de cambiar de opinión, era una decisión que ya había tomado con sumo cuidado.

Él no podía describir el nudo de sentimientos que experimentaba en ese momento, una parte de él le decía que se quedara, que todo cambiaría, que ellos…

No, eso no va a pasar.

Hipo se montó en Chimuelo, este aun confundido obedeció la orden de su amigo de prepararse y despedirse de el lugar en el que había estado por meses y se había vuelto su hogar.

El ojiverde le dio un último adiós a Berk, emprendió el vuelo, y silenciosamente se fue alejando poco a poco, hasta ya no poder ver la silueta de la isla.

–Amigo, creo que nos tendremos que buscar una vida nueva.- dio un largo suspiro que transmitía tristeza y preocupación por el futuro que se estaba avecinando.

Chimuelo no tenía la intención de seguir volando, habían pasado horas después de su partida e Hipo no había dicho nada, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en como reaccionarían al no verlo, al saber que ha desaparecido, rompió el llanto, por muchas cosas que pudo haber hecho, mostrar que los dragones no son lo que creían.

Tan solo pensar en los miles de dragones que cayeron en batalla le hacían pensar en la isla de monstruos en el que habiataba, "Nosotros les arrebatamos todo", "Nosotros somos los que estamos invadiendo".

Trató de ya no pensar en eso, le traían depresión y culpa, eso no lo necesitaba ahora, pero la desesperación vino al no saber que hacer y como hacerlo, el nunca se ha valido por si mismo, siempre encuentra ayuda de alguien mayor a él, su papá era el que de cierta forma, más apoyaba, él tuvo en sus manos desterrarlo o mejor dicho desheredarlo, pero nunca lo hizo, algo que Hipo siempre agradeció.

–Chimuelo… detente aquí.

Estaba nublado, pero aun así granizaba ya que era época, el castaño no estaba del todo feliz, esos días eran los más feos, a él no le gustaba que las piedritas le pegaran, era muy doloroso en ocasiones.

Al ver alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había cabañas establecidas, la mayoría destruidas o quemadas, no había casi nada de árboles, ya que la isla era muy pequeña y supone que debieron de haber ocupado la mayoría para sus necesidades, recorrió la isla y no encontró nada que comer, le agradeció a Odín encontrar una cabaña que no había sido destruida, sería un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

Utilizo sus ultimas fuerzas para lograr crear un prototipo de cama, con ramas y una tela que aunque estaba quemada le serviría para taparse, recorrió cada rincón de la cabaña, encontró mapas, con lo que parecían calaveras y dragones, también encontró una brújula y una espada con un escudo, que estaban escondidos atrás de un mueble.

Se acostó en su prototipo, y vio para arriba, lo que vería lo dejaría sin habla.

Se dio cuenta al ver la insignia de un clan, que su padre le había dado como un trofeo de batalla de hace tiempo la misma insignia, Estoico le había contado que vivían ocho personas que, según su criterio estaban completamente locos, ya que contaban con dragones en libertad, algo que no se estilaba en Berk.

Desgraciadamente la isla fue destruida por el propio Estoico, al no concordar con sus ideales, declaró una guerra, que a pesar de ser absurda era injusta, toda una isla con cientos de vikingos contra solo 8 personas. Aun así dieron mucha batalla.

Estoico proclamó suya la isla, pero al ver que era disfuncional, no había nada que explotar, o por lo menos era lo que parecía, era, por así decirlo, una isla desierta, dejó la isla y solo se llevó lo que pudiera ser de utilidad en Berk.

Debería estar arrepentido, no subestimen a alguien con una capacidad mayor a la suya

–Amigo, creo que esta isla, será nuestro hogar de ahora en adelante–


	2. Chapter 2

–Oh, ¡Por favor!.

–¡Chimuelo!, te dije que quemaras esas ramas, ¡NO TODA LA CABAÑA!.

Chimuelo se limitaba a solo ver al piso completamente apenado y triste.

Hipo se dio cuenta de su actitud al ver al dragón de esa forma, al segundo se arrepintió y se percató que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no quería ser, su padre.

–Lo siento amigo, en serió lo lamento, no quería ser duro, pero…– se sentó al lado de un lago que se encontraba al lado de la ahora cabaña quemada.

–Es solo que…, no se que hacer Chimuelo, no se como valerme por mi mismo.– comenzaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos, Chimuelo como forma de consolación le limpió sus lagrimas chupándole la cara.

–Lo siento, es que en serio quiero regresar, es mi hogar, pero no quiero que te hagan daño amigo, ellos nunca van a aceptar a un dragón entre los suyos, ellos no tienen la capacidad de cambiar.

Chimuelo no entendía nada de lo que decía sin embargo se percataba que su estado decaído, así que lo único que hacía era con una ala rodear al castaño.

–Ya no quiero estar solo Chimuelo, sé que te tengo a ti, pero…

No podía pensar en forma clara sus siguientes movimientos, lo que tendría que hacer para sobrevivir, así que lo único que podía hacer, era desquitarse, sacar toda su desesperación, y que mejor que con un hacha y un árbol.

Se levantó y se limpió la cara, acto seguido empezó a buscar piedras que pudiera ocupar para crear herramientas, la isla al ser pequeña, no tardo mucho en encontrar rastros de piedra que estuvieran descubiertos, agarró dos piedras grandes, y con una fue moldeando la otra, dándole la forma de un hacha, cortó una rama gruesa y la amarró a la piedra con un lazo.

Ya terminada su creación, agarró el prototipo hacha y empezó a practicar su puntería en un árbol, al principio ni siquiera podía sostener bien el hacha, sin embargo Chimuelo hacía lo que podía para que no se resbalará, ni se cayera.

Hipo nunca había pensado en hacer tal cosa, pero se dio cuenta de que era una forma de entretenerse y ayudarse a la vez, mejorar tu puntería, físico, mentalidad…

Fueron pasando los días y siguió practicando en el mismo árbol, cada vez iba mejorando, ya tenía la capacidad de levantar y tirar del hacha.

Se notaban cada vez más los cambios, se fue desarrollando físicamente y en habilidad, creando puestos de tiro y lugares de entrenamiento.

Él nunca se vio de esa forma, no se preocupaba por sus habilidades en combate, sin embargo el conocimiento lo era todo para él.

Aunque le era difícil destacar en grupos, el se hacía ver por una cosa, la habilidad mental, era su arma mortal, esté notó una que otra vez que la chica rubia de ojos azules, admiraba una que otra de sus creaciones de pequeños, quedando en la mayoría de los casos, sorprendida.

El castaño se encontraba admirando sus creaciones, el hacha, un escudo, una cuchilla, una espada y hasta una pala, pero había algo que simplemente no podía hacer, una persona.

–Amigo, ¿crees que alguna vez tengamos la necesidad de volver?

Chimuelo sólo respondió con un gruñido, dándole varias suposiciones al ojiverde.

–Sé que no me puedes entender, quisiera que pudieras, podría esmerarme en encontrar una forma de comunicación con los dragones, si tan sólo tuviera las cosas necesarias.

–¡Es una estupidez! ¡Estoy hablándole a un animal! ¿¡Cómo se supone que me deba entender!?.

Al percatarse que Chimuelo se había espantado al ver escuchar su tono enojado, se había escondido con su ala, rogándole a los dioses que Hipo no le hiciera nada.

–Creo que tengo una idea.

Se paro y llamó al dragón, este intrigado se acerco y se sentó.

–Si te enseñó que significa cada movimiento y cosa que hago, tal vez puedas comprender lo que te estoy diciendo.

En un movimiento se sentó en el piso como una demostración –Sentarse.– se levantaba y se sentaba repetidas veces y repetía la palabra "sentarse".

Al hacerlo ya demasiadas vece, se había cansado y empezó a respirar varias veces

–Uff, esto de sentarse es…

Chimuelo en un movimiento rápido se sentó, provocando una media sonrisa al pequeño castaño, este se quedo sin habla, completamente impresionado y confundido.

–¡Oh si! ¡Esto lo soluciona todo!.

Empezó a saltar de alegría, provocándole un pequeña sensación al dragón, haciendo que este también se emocionará y empezara a saltar.

Emocionado, se apresuro a regresar a la cabaña quemada y recogió todo lo que le fuera necesario de cada una de estas, nadie ni nada le podría quitar la motivación que llevaba consigo en ese momento.

Ya no tenía que esconderse, ni "sobrevivir", tendría que superarse y seguir adelante.

Esto por fin empezaba a comenzar…


	3. Chapter 3

–Sigo sin entender, por qué se fue.

–No logro descifrar sus motivos, tal vez, fuimos muy duros, pero eso es imposible, ¡somos vikingos!, ¡somos duros!, él quería ser uno de nosotros, tenía que adaptarse y de alguna forma aceptar nuestra forma de vivir.

Estoico no paraba de preguntarse las razones de la partida de Hiccup, esté último se había vuelto un ícono, un ejemplo a seguir las últimas semanas antes de su desaparición, por lo que todos se alborotaron al no saber nada de él tan repentinamente.

Sin duda, él más afectado fue Bocón, aunque no podía dar detalles de sus emociones, por el estereotipo de vikingo, sin duda pasaba por un mal momento. El que seguía era su padre, Estoico no dejaba de sentirse culpable, era tanta su ambición de convertir a su hijo a imagen y semejanza de él, que se olvidó de la verdadera razón de tenerlo con vida y a salvo, Valka.

Pero en especial había una chica, una chica que si bien, no era la mejor amiga de Hiccup, tenía una pequeña atracción hacia él desde los 5 años, numerosas cosas atribuían a esto, pero en especial le parecía interesante su forma de escabullirse, de escaparse, y sin duda lo más atractivo de él era su creatividad, su facilidad para crear cosas, innovar.

–Reconozco que eres rara de por sí, pero te he notado más rara de lo normal estos últimos días.– Brutilda denotaba energía, pero sin duda no podía hacer nada sin su amiga Astrid, por lo que tendría que escucharla para poder hacer sus locuras.

–No me pasa nada, no tienes que preocuparte por mi.– fingió un enojo para poder escabullirse o asustarla.

–No puedes mentirme, Astrid, espero que no sea por el niño verde– la rubia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el apodo de "niño verde", que era inspirado por los profundos ojos verdes del chico

Astrid sólo pudo soltar una pequeña lagrima con un significado grande.

–Sabes… no puedo ocultarlo, ese chico puede no ser él más fuerte o el más guapo, pero no sé… tiene algo que…–apretó los dientes de la impotencia que sostenía.

–Mira… desde los 5 años sigo sin creerme que te interese ese chico, una chica ruda y fuerte como tú… simplemente es muy impresionante, pero tienes que aceptar que se ha ido y no regresará en mucho tiempo, es tiempo de interesarse en alguien más, tuviste tu oportunidad, pero los celos y tu deseo de ganar lo impidió, no puedes hacer nada más.– se acercó a Astrid, que estaba impresionada por el comportamiento tan repentino de Brutilda, pero no podía negar que ella tenía razón.

–Eres una tonta– dio una media sonrisa y con su dedo se limpió las pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían su delicada cara.

–Una tonta muy convincente, ¿no crees?– devolvió la sonrisa y puso el brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de Astrid, y como una muestra de cariño la atrajo hacia ella.

–Te están esperando allá afuera, vamos.

 **Isla de Hiccup**

–Sabes amigo, pienso que está isla necesita un nombre, ¿no crees?–

Chimuelo sólo se limito a asentir, Hiccup sonrió, sacó un pedazo de papel y tinta.

–¿Cómo lo llamaremos, eh amigo?.

El dragón le lanzó una mirada de no saber nada y se fugó enseguida.

El chico sólo bufó y se puso a pensar en algún nombre que le agradara, hubo controversias en su cabeza. Una disputa muy grande que simplemente no podía parar, nombres significativos contra atractivos, nombres divertidos contra agradables, en fin, un montón de cosas que pasaban en su cabeza, pero había uno que relacionaba casi todo lo que él quería, Outcast.

Era confuso, casi nadie se podría imaginar porque la isla se llama así; es diferente, nadie podría llamar a su isla de esa forma, por lo que sería destacado; es divertido e irónico, ya que, destacaría al no ser tan común, pero su significado es todo lo contrario, marginado; es significativo, describe toda la vida del propietario, una vida de un marginado que no destacó hasta realizar algo calificado como erróneo.

–Outcast… ¡que te parece Chimuelo! ¿Te gusta?.

El dragón asintió y dio un pequeño salto en señal de gusto; Hiccup sonrió, sólo habían pasado algunas semanas desde que le enseñó a Chimuelo los significados de las señas y expresiones que realizaba, simplemente era, impresionante.

–Tengo que ayudarte a entender otras cosas amigo, estás muy oxidado desde la última vez que te enseñé algo, esperemos sea más fácil está vez, y no confundas la palabra quemar con ocultar, es demasiado desastroso.

Mientras tanto en Berk, sucedía una de las catástrofes más grandes de los últimos años, se había creado una peste sobre el ganado del pueblo, sin razón aparente, las vacas, cerdos, gallinas y mayormente las ovejas empezaban a perecer. Esto preocupo hasta al mismísimo Estoico que solía dejar cosas como estas pasar.

–¡¿Qué les sucede gente?!, ¡abran paso!– gritó un alterado jefe tratando de pasar por la multitud que rodeaba algo, específicamente un montón de cuerpos sin vida de animales apestando la zona.

–¡Por Odín! ¡¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?!.

–Nuestro ganado ha empezado a morir estos últimos días, jefe, parece que les ha dado algún tipo de enfermedad…– comentó un vikingo que cuidaba el ganado.

–Rápido, ¡llamen a Gothi!–

La anciana que se encontraba entre la multitud dio un paso al frente y al ver los cuerpos y olfatear su peculiar olor le recordó a algo.

 **Outcast.**

–Amigo, llevamos aquí 3 meses, tengo que admitir que no ha sido fácil– acarició su lomo cuidadosamente –Creo que deberíamos empezar a reclutar dragones, esta isla ya está casi lista, sólo necesita poblado, no sé… tal vez podríamos encontrar algún vikingo que necesite un hogar… tal vez…– interrumpido por una llamada de auxilio, se podía distinguir el sonido agudo de una chica –¡Ayuda!, por favor, ¿¡alguien?!–

Hiccup instintivamente se escondió alrededor de los arbustos que contenía la isla, buscaba con la mirada a aquella voz, que al ser tan aguda era indudable que era de una chica . Chimuelo, no sabía lo que pasaba, ver a su amigo tan asustado y emocionado lo alteró aun más, por lo que le siguió y se escondió al lado de él.

–Chimuelo, escucha. Es una chica, está espantada y probablemente no se sentiría mejor al ver a un dragón por aquí, así que lo mejor sería que te quedaras.

Realizó unas señas mientras hablaba para así agilizar la comunicación entre los dos, Chimuelo al comprender se puso pecho a tierra y esperó.

Hiccup se levantó repentinamente y como un ser primitivo se fue en cuatro patas para que la chica no notará que estaba ahí y saliera huyendo, se dirigió lentamente hacia la voz desesperada, motivado por tener al fin un compañero.

–¡¿Hola?!– la chica notó a Hiccup pasar por los arbustos, al voltear este se sonrojo para sus adentros al ver que la chica no tenía nada de ropa, agradeció al cielo que ella no podía verlo ya que estaba todo cubierto de plantas. La chica tapándose sólo con sus manos dejando poco a la imaginación se dio cuenta de que Hiccup presenciaba por lo que se escondió totalmente apenada

Hiccup notó que se veía con necesidad de alimento por su aspecto desnutrido y tenía varios golpes y rasguños, sin hablar del lodo en todo su cuerpo, por lo que salió del bochorno que sintió en el momento y acudió a su ayuda.

Al salir de su escondite la chica en seguida se altero –Tranquila, te puedo ayudar, sólo déjame guiarte a mi aldea y te arroparé y alimentaré, no tienes de preocuparte– Hiccup puso su mejor cara para no parecer una persona agresiva.

La chica no confió del todo en sus palabras, separándose un poco más de Hiccup

–¿Puedo confiar en ti?– se notaba lo cansada que estaba por su titubeo y casi sin aliento voz.

–Claro, tranquila no te haré daño, sígueme– Hiccup se sintió tonto al llevar a una desconocida a su ahora hogar, pero era lo más cercano a un vikingo de los que había convivido desde hace mas de 3 meses, por lo que se arriesgaría.

Al llegar, la chica rechazaba las mantas que Hiccup le daba, ella insistía que buscaría como cambiarse por su cuenta, dejándola sola dando la excusa de ir a cazar.

–Por cierto, no te he preguntado tu…– al llegar con peces y un par de carnes en su mano, notó que la chica había cambiado su aspecto completamente, notando que se notaba completamente limpia, notando su cabello rubio casi como de oro, ojos azules oscuros, y un parecido muy significante con la vikinga de Berk, Astrid.

–Mi nombre– sonrió al ver al chico totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

–Si, lo siento… es que me recordaste a alguien.

–Oh, no importa, me llamo Camicazi.– dijo sin más.

–Y ¿Cómo es que diste con este lugar?– preguntó con demasiado interés.

–Prefiero no decirlo si me permites, digamos que… llegue del mar.

Hiccup no muy convencido solo atino a asentir y sonreír hipócritamente, la chica no le daba para nada buena espina. Podía decirse que era de familia, tener una actitud desconfiada y agresiva era símbolo de seguridad, ¡pero ya no más!, él era el jefe de su isla, por lo que nadie puede decirle lo que es correcto y lo que no.

–¿Quieres… comer?– insinuó con su cabeza.

–Oh, no, gracias, me tomé la libertad de agarrar un poco de tus reservas…

El chico volteó al lugar en donde se supone deben estar, y se percató que todo estaba igual que antes, el chico alzó una ceja y soltó un bufido.

–¿Segura…?

–S-Si, fui a reponerte tus cosas, no quería que pareciera un robo…– la chica logró escapar y evadir la plática incomoda que sabía que se venía, Hiccup no le tomó importancia y empezó a preparar su comida.

–Tengo que aceptar que me sorprende mucho tu isla, me di cuenta que nadie vive aquí, ¿cómo es que lograste crear esto tu solo?– preguntó con cierta impresión en su cara.

Hiccup se atragantó con su propia saliva – Oh, no, lo logré con la ayuda de mi amigo…

¡CHIMUELO!


End file.
